I Will Remember You
by Athena Kyle
Summary: Stiles has had an interesting year so far, not only are werewolves real, but his best friend is now one of them. The hunt for the Alpha is still on and now it seems as if another player has joined the game, and while she isn't a werewolf, she isn't exactly human either. Stiles/OC
1. And so it begins

I'm sure most of you know, I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did Dylan O'Brien would have more camera time!**  
><strong>

**I Will Remember You  
><strong>Prologue/Summary_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>When Stiles started his sophomore year of high-school he never could've imagined that he'd get caught in the middle of a supernatural maelstrom. It's barely winter break and not only are werewolves real, but his best friend is now one of them. <em>

_The hunt for the Alpha is still on and now it seems as if another player has joined the game, except this newcomer isn't exactly human either_. _Stiles is immediately drawn to the new transfer student Arsimei, but she's hiding a secret that spans not just millenniums but continents as well._

_With the help of some very vivid dreams and some new faces, Stiles begins to piece together the mystery of the new girl's past as he struggles to uncover the truth of what she is and why he's so drawn to her... now, if only the feud between the Alpha, Beta's and Argents would stop getting in the way._

* * *

><p>Ok, so it's been eons since I've written anything, and my latest obsession with Teen Wolf has my muse going insane with ideas. Stiles is by far my favorite character of the show, Dylan O'Brien is HYSTERICAL, and he's freakin adorable to boot.<p>

Anywho, this story will eventually be crossing over with another one of my new favorite shows, but I'll leave you all guessing as to what show that is... If you haven't already figured it out, this is a Stiles/OC fic, don't like it, don't read it. I'm pretty sure that I'll be leaving the cannon pairing of Scott and Allison together... but who knows which way my muse will go, she can be quite fickle.

Follow me on twitter if you have any thoughts, questions or ideas! My twitter name is MsAthenaKyle

I love reviews! *Hint hint*

Thanks!

September 7, 2011  
>6:30pm<p> 


	2. Out of Africa

I own nothing that is recognized from the MTV show Teen Wolf.  
>Arsimei Anouke and Soren however are mine.<strong><br>**

**I Will Remember You**  
>Chapter One: Out of Africa<br>_Thoughts/Flashbacks  
><strong>Text<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Class we have a new student joining us today. Mei Anouke comes all the way from the continent of Africa, let's make her feel welcome." Mrs. Kellerman clapped her hands together excitedly as the door to chem. lab opened. "Ms. Anouke I believe there is a seat next to Mr. Stilinsky open."<p>

At the mention of his name Stiles glanced up from his phone, and did a double take, when crazy Mrs. Kellerman said Africa, the beauty in front of him was not at all what he was expecting.

Almond shaped orbs of liquid gold were framed by lush thick lashes and they zeroed in on him with a feline precision. Her skin was the color of café au latte, flawless and smooth; her hair fell in untamed waves of espresso down her back. Her lips the color of wine formed the most seductive pout. Her beauty was regal, she had aristocratic cheekbones and an achillian nose that belied the catlike appearance of her eyes.

She was wearing a black high-waist skirt that clung to her shapely figure in an all too alluring way. Her silk top was a rich plum color that revealed a flat stomach and firm breasts. The logo of her previous school was situated above her heart.

She walked towards him with all the grace of a panther, drawing all the male eyes in the room to the subtle sway of her hips. She smiled coyly, her pointy canines gleaming in the early morning light, in a manner that both scared and excited him. Her teeth were just as flawless as the rest of her.

"Hi, I'm Arsimei Anouke," she extended her hand, "But most people call me Mei," her proper British accent was softened by the tone of her voice; it was earthy with an ethereal timber that had all the males in the room leaning in to hear her better, "Looks like we'll be lab partners this year."

"Stiles." He shook her hand and noticed 3 things, one, her nails were perfectly manicured and painted a soft pink, two, her skin was silkier than he ever could've imagined skin to be and three, her grip was incredibly firm, indicating that she could hold her own if the situation called for it.

"Nice to meet you Stiles." She sat down beside him, "I'm so glad that this school doesn't do uniforms like my last one." She looked around the room, "I'm dying to get out of this skirt and into a pair of jeans!"

"Why? The skirt is totally working!" Stiles blurted out causing the beauty beside him to blush. "So Africa huh?" Stiles changed the subject, mentally slapping himself for his idiocy.

"Alexandria actually." She brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear as she retrieved a notebook and pen from her bag.

"Alexandria," he stared at her, her exotic features making sense, "As in Egypt?"

She smiled at him, her pen grazing her lips in a teasing manner, "I'm impressed, most Americans forget that Egypt is in Africa."

Stiles smiled wide, like a proud puppy, "Alexandria to Beacon Hills, that's quite the move."

"Yea, my parents wanted me out of Egypt, it's pretty unstable there right now, so they sent me here to live with my Aunt."

"Oh yea? Who's your aunt?"

"Rosalinda Mata."

"The one that owns the tapas bar Matador?"

"That's the one."

Stiles nodded, "That's cool."

Arsimei studied the boy beside her and struggled to control her breathing, in all her years she had never met anyone that looked as much like Soren as this boy did. Sensing her eyes on him, Stiles looked at the beauty beside him and smiled, and instantly Arsimei was transported back to the beginning of the end of her world.

_Arsimei was standing on the balcony, looking out at the magnificent city below, something wasn't right, she could feel it, even the stars were warning her of dangerous times ahead, but they would give her nothing beyond that._

"_Anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful when you're lost in thought?"_

_The voice brought a smile to her lips as she turned to greet the owner of the voice, "Soren," she ran into his arms, "You're back."_

"_Returned unharmed as promised." He smiled down at her before kissing her tenderly, "I told you, nothing will keep me from you."_

_Running a hand across his cheek and into his hair she drew him down for another kiss, "Promise me," her eyes searched his, "that no matter what happens; you'll always find your way back to me."_

_Soren cupped her face, the worry and fear in her eyes was real and he wished for nothing more than the means to alleviate her distress, "I promise princess, not even death will keep me from you."_

_She smiled softly up at him, a warmth and sparkle to her eyes that rivaled the stars above, "I love you."_

_Returning the smile he caressed her cheek, "And I love you." He kissed her again._

_When they broke apart they turned to face the heavens, watching the night stars twinkle brightly in the sky, as she pointed out constellations that told of the history of her people, wise leaders, brave hunters, and sweeping romances._

"_Do you think our love will survive, even after we are dead?" she questioned, concern lingering in her golden depths. "That people will be telling stories of our love long after our lives are over?"_

_He chuckled and kissed the top of her head tenderly, as she continued to gaze at the stars, "Death cannot stop true love, Arsimei, all it can do is delay it a while." His smile melted into a frown when she didn't respond, "Arsimei?"_

"_Arsimei?"_

Arsimei?" Stiles waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Arsimei!" he chuckled as she shook out of her reverie, "What's your next class, I'll walk you there."

"Thanks," She smiled, handing him her schedule, "You called me Arsimei." Her eyes sparkled.

"Yea, it's your name right? Did I say it wrong?" he began to panic.

She shook her head, placing a hand on his arm, "No you pronounced it perfectly, most people just call me Mei because they can't say Arsimei properly."

He blushed in response and rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you prefer Mei?"

She smiled once more, "Call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

_Mine?_ He shook his head and returned her smile, "Hey, we have 4 classes together." He silently thanked whatever deity that was involved in her scheduling, "And your next class is right next to mine." He led her out of the room, "You know the crest of your old school looks really familiar." He studied the ancient looking coat of arms on her bag. "I think someone uses it as their crest to play Halo 3."

Arsimei stopped in her tracks, "What?"

"Yea, except the crest is green not purple," Stiles nodded, "I've battled with and against them, it's definitely better to be on their good side. What the heck is their call name?"

"Ahmun Rah." Arsimei whispered.

"Yea, how did you know?" Stiles cocked his head in curiosity.

"You're Stilestic." She smiled knowingly.

"Wait a minute, _you're_ Ahmun Rah?" Stiles stared at her in shock.

"You're a great strategist." She praised, "That attack you led last month in that online tournament against the Alpha Team was amazing, they had no idea what hit them. It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant." She walked on down the hall, not realizing that Stiles hadn't started walking again.

"I love you." He whispered as he watched her walk away, she was 10 feet away from him but she stopped and turned around, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, had she heard him? Not possible, they were too far apart and the halls were noisy.

She looked at him as if waiting for him to catch up, jogging to catch up with her, she laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to walk off without you, I sometimes get caught up in my own head."

In a classroom on the other side of campus, Scott's nose twitched as he inhaled deeply, eyes widening in panic as he pulled out his phone and texted Derek, **_there's something not human at school_**

* * *

><p>I have a polyvore account where I've posted some of the outfits that Arsimei will be wearing throughout this story... go to my profile page for the link!<p>

Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is up to the challenge, please let me know!

Thanks!

September 7, 2011  
>7:30pm<p> 


	3. A Woman Never Reveals Her Secrets

I don't own any of the characters recognized from the MTV series Teen Wolf  
>I do however own, Arsimei, Soren and Rosalinda<p>

**I Will Remember You  
><strong>Chapter 2: A Woman Never Reveals Her Secrets  
><em>Thoughts<em>  
><strong><em>Texts<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scott exited the classroom and as inconspicuously as possible sniffed the air, attempting to follow the scent of the new creature on campus. Derek still hadn't gotten back to him, and he had texted the elder beta nearly 15 minutes ago. Scott didn't really know what other mythical creatures existed… hell, up until a few months ago he figured werewolves were just made up beasts… but now knowing that they were real, perhaps he should find out if vampires and witches existed also.<p>

Walking through the halls he kept his senses up, using all of his were-skills to their fullest extent to try and uncover who was masquerading as a human. Pulling out his phone Scott shot a text to Stiles to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious as he made his way to his next class.

"Well, here you go," Stiles stopped outside of room M2 "Choir with Ms. Chenery."

"Thanks Stiles." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Will you," she blushed, "will you wait for me after class?"

"Of course." Stiles smiled wide, "I'll be right here when the bell rings."

She looked at him with a look he couldn't decipher as a slow smile graced her lips, "Whoever organized my schedule deserves a raise for introducing me to you." She winked and disappeared into the class before he had the chance to respond.

Smiling like an even bigger idiot now, Stiles checked his watch and cursed, before sprinting to the other end of campus where his next class really was.

***0*0*0***

_**there's something not human at school**_

Derek stared at the text, _it couldn't be…_ he grabbed his phone and his keys and headed to his car, if he was right, then he wasn't imagining things… The Magistrate was back in Beacon Hills… perhaps now he would be able to track down the Alpha and finally get revenge on the beast that killed his sister.

Peeling out of the drive Derek headed towards Matador, knowing that only Rosalinda would have the answers to the questions that he needed to ask.

***0*0*0***

Class let out, and Scott once again took to the halls in an attempt to track down the non-human, however, no matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to catch the scent, it seems like whatever he had smelled earlier had moved on.

Checking his phone again, he sighed, still no response from Derek… it wasn't like the elder beta to ignore him, especially when the prospect of something else lurking around Beacon Hills was the topic of choice.

He put his English books away and grabbed his history book, knowing that he'd forget to grab it later if he didn't grab it now. He closed the locker with a resounding thud, and looked around, a little surprised that Stiles wasn't anywhere in the area. It was the first recess of the day, and they usually headed to the cafeteria to grab a snack to hold them over until lunch. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he sent another text, this time to Stiles, wondering where in the hell his best friend was.

***0*0*0***

Stiles raced back towards the music building, arriving mere moments after the bell had rung. Student poured into the halls, but there was no sign of Arsimei. Poking his head into the classroom he was drawn in by the sound of someone strumming a guitar, following the music he took a seat in the back of the room as Arsimei continued to play.

His phone chirped, interrupting her playing and Stiles cursed as he fumbled to silence his phone.

"Is class over already?" She stood up and moved to put the guitar away, "I'm so sorry Stiles!" she apologized, "I sometimes get caught up in playing that I lose track of everything else."

"Don't stop on my account," he approached her, "You're really good."

"Thanks," she sat back down, the guitar cradled on her lap, "My first boyfriend taught me how to play." She smiled fondly as if remembering him before facing Stiles once more, "Do you play?"

"Guitar?" Arsimei nodded, "Nope," he looked around the room, "Those are my babies," he pointed to the zidjan drum set in the corner.

"You play the drums?" Her eyes lit up, "We should totally get together and jam sometime."

"Why wait?" He grabbed a pair of drumsticks and sat down, "Ladies choice."

Arsimei settled the guitar properly, "Just try and keep up." She winked as she launched into the most bad ass acoustic version of Hole's Celebrity Skin.

Stiles ended the song with flourish and the two stared at each other before bursting into laughter, "That was so much fun!" Arsimei exclaimed.

"You are amazing on the guitar! Do you sing too?"

Arsimei laughed again as she put the guitar back in its case, "Only in the shower."

Stiles was glad that she wasn't facing him because he was pretty sure the silly grin that graced his face would've given away the fact that he was now picturing her in the shower. The bell ringing snapped him out of his trance.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry!" Arsimei apologized, "I've wasted your free period!"

Stiles just smiled and shook his head, "Are you kidding me? I just spent 20 minutes jamming with an amazing guitarist… that is not a wasted recess in my book."

Arsimei smiled, "Is it weird that we get along this well after only knowing each other all of 2 hours?"

Leading her out of the music room and into the cluttered halls Stiles shrugged, "Sometimes you just know when someone is going to be an important part of your life."

There was a sparkle in her eyes that he couldn't quite place as she nodded in agreement, "Couldn't have said it better myself." She pulled her schedule out of her bag, "Where to next?"

***0*0*0***

Stiles walked through the halls with Mei at his side, they were discussing the best strategies of attack for the New Mumbasa level of Halo 3, Stiles was tripping out that someone else besides him appreciated Halo 3 as much as he did, most of his classmates were hooked on Call of Duty. They were so engrossed in their discussion that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Jackson Whitmore.

The captain of the lacrosse team turned and looked as if he wanted to kill Stiles until he noticed Mei. Giving her the once over Jackson smiled cockily, "You're obviously new, otherwise why else would a gorgeous girl like you, be hanging with a spaz like Stiles?"

Mei turned to face the jock, her smile bordered on preditorial as her tongue ran across her canines, her amber eyes flashed, revealing flecks of goldish-green, causing Jackson's smile to falter. Stiles watched unable to do anything as Mei sidled up to Jackson, until his back hit the lockers, "Better a sweet spaz with charm than a pretty boy with an attitude." Her voice reverberated between them, the tone warning, before she turned quickly, her long hair hitting the stunned jock in the face.

She smiled brightly at Stiles, the spell that both boys had been under broken as she hooked her arm with Stiles, "Come on Stiles, let's get to class." She pulled him gently down the hall.

"As awesome as I thought that was, you do know that you just insulted the most popular boy in school, right?"

Arsimei just laughed softly, "Popularity is fleeting Stiles," she cast a glance over her shoulder at the still stunned captain, "Trust me, we'll be fine." She looked at her schedule, "So where is Mrs. Pearson's class?"

Stiles just shook his head in wonder, "Pearson's class is on the other end of campus, she's probably one of the better teachers here, her history class is actually quite popular." Stiles adjusted his backpack with his free arm seeing as Arsimei still hadn't let the other one go. "You'll get to meet my best friend Scott and his girlfriend Allison, they have Pearson too."

Arsimei smiled softly as she gave Stiles' arm a gentle squeeze, "That sounds lovely."

***0*0*0***

"McCall," Danny sat down behind the new co-captain, "Have you seen the new girl on campus yet?"

Shaking his head Scott furrowed his brow, could this new girl be the nonhuman he had sensed earlier? "No, but I thought you were gay?"

Danny laughed, "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't appreciate the female form, and believe me, this female's form is off the charts." He gave Scott a hearty pat on the back before settling back in his seat.

Scott's eyes wandered around the class room, wondering where Allison was, he hadn't seen her at recess and she was usually here before he was. Trying not to panic and jump to the worse case scenario, wherein the nonhuman from early kidnapped and killed her, Scott took a calming breath and forced himself to concentrate.

He focused his hearing, searching the hallways for Allison's voice, he finally found it at the other end of campus, she was still in her photography class, Mr. Banks was writing her a hall pass, looks like she'd be late to History.

He sighed and slumped down in his chair, wondering when Derek was going to get back to him about that nonhuman he had smelled earlier.

The classroom door opened right before the bell rang and an incredibly beautiful girl swept in. Her golden eyes roaming the class, a playful glint in dancing in them and as teasing smirk adorned her lips.

"Dude, that's her." Danny whispered as he nudged Scott's shoulder.

The boys in the class were staring openly at the new girl, as she stepped fully into the room, their jaws dropped even further when she turned and smiled brightly at Stiles, who pointed to Scott, and the seats empty next to him.

***0*0*0***

Allison came in a few minutes later, and smiled brightly at Scott before noticing the new girl talking quietly with Stiles. Making her way over to the empty seat next to Scott she raised an eyebrow in question towards Stiles and the new girl who were so lost in their conversation they hadn't noticed she'd arrived.

Allison took in the new girls look, she was definitely rich, her clothes just screamed designer, she was really beautiful, she had an ethereal look about her, almost as if she was some sort of mythical princess.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Scott as she took her seat.

"That's Mei," he replied before throwing a paper ball at Stiles, it flew with perfect precision towards Stiles' head, Scott's smile grew as he awaited the collision, however before it could hit Stiles in the temple, a feminine hand with catlike reflexes shot out and caught it, moments before impact.

The three lacrosse players dropped their jaws, "How'd you do that?"

Smirking slyly as she lobbed the ball back at Scott, "A woman never reveals her secrets." She chuckled softly before smiling at Allison, "Hi, I'm Arsimei Anouke, but most people call me Mei." She extended her hand to shake, "You must be Allison."

Allison nodded, "Allison Argent, nice to meet you." She smiled, "It's so nice to know there's another new girl here." She leaned forward, "These small towns can be intimidating to move into when everyone else has known each other their whole lives."

Nodding in agreement Arsimei smiled, "I know what you mean." She glanced at Scott and Stiles before returning her golden orbs to Allison, "But I think we're in good hands here."

* * *

><p>Derek left Matador, Rosalinda had been uncharacteristically evasive, anytime he had even mentioned the Magistrate, she would simply shake her head, neither denying nor confirming if the judge, jury and executioner of the nonhuman realm was in Beacon Hills.<p>

As frustrated as he was at the situation he knew that it wasn't Rosalinda's fault, if the Magistrate wanted to remain hidden, it must be for good reason.

He hadn't left completely empty handed though, Rosalinda had fed him well and given him lots of leftovers to eat later. The elder being had always doted on him, she had been an old friend of the family, despite the fact that they were beings that had typically been depicted in history as being enemies, Rosalinda was the closest thing to family he had these days.

Thanking the elder woman he got back into his Camaro, if Rosalinda was unable to give him answers, perhaps he would have to seek them out on his own.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day progressed smoothly, with Arsimei fitting right in with Stiles and his friends. Despite the fact that she had been raised in another country, and seemingly had money to burn, by the end of the day, it was as if she'd always been by his side.<p>

Stiles knew that he should be a little freaked out by the fact that he was so comfortable with someone he barely knew, but he couldn't find any reason to be wary of the newcomer. It was as if every fiber of his being was relaxed about her, as if instinctively he knew he could trust her with not only his deepest darkest secrets but also his life.

Deciding not to divulge that information to her, lest he scare her away, he kept it to himself, making a mental note to talk to Scott about the instant attraction to Arsimei and whether or not his werewolf buddy felt the same draw towards Allison.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I the avatar on my profile page is what I envision Arsimei to look like… although I couldn't get her as tan as I wanted… but yea, that's the basic idea of her… and I've also included a link of her first day of school outfit… I've recently discovered Polyvore, so I'll be posting more of her outfits along the way!<p>

I'm sorry if the story so far is all kinds of scene jumping, I'm having a hard time piecing the beginning of this story together. I promise as it goes along it'll get less fragmented and flow better. Any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated!

Has anyone figured out what show I'll be crossing this over with yet?

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try to have another one up before next week.

Review please and let me know what you guys think so far!

September 12, 2011  
>9:45pm<p> 


	4. These Dreams

I do not own Teen Wolf... duh.  
><em><br>_

**I Will Remember You  
><strong>Chapter Three: These Dreams...  
><em>Dream<em>**  
><em>Arsimei's Text_Stiles' Text  
><strong>_Foreign Language_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Stiles stared down at his hands, they were his, but different… tanner, rougher. Feeling his face he could feel a few days stubble had grown, and his clothes… this definitely wasn't something anyone would wear unless they were going to a costume party. This was by far the strangest yet realist dream he'd ever had, it was like he was here in a dream, but trapped in someone else's body. Even his thoughts were confusing; as if he knew everything that whomever's body he was trapped in knew.<em>

_Surveying his surroundings, Stiles walked through the magnificent garden, the warm summer breeze ghosting over his skin as the full moon lit up the night. He had heard many rumors of the beauty of Egypt, but never believed them to be true until this moment. Sensing movement ahead, his hand went immediately to the hilt of his sword as he slipped behind some sort of palm._

_A woman unlike any he had ever seen before approached with a regal grace, she wore pristine white robes of a priestess, adorned with gold embellishments she was in a word, breathtaking. _

_The slit in her robe revealed long shapely legs, the material clung to her skin accentuating her feminine curves, the low cut nature of the dress highlighted her breast in the most pleasing manner. The long smooth column of her neck was free of the usual jewels that palace women wore; instead a simple pendant graced her neck, the gold contrasting beautifully with her skin._

_His eyes roved over her face, skin the color of sun kissed sand was smooth and flawless, much lighter than any other Egyptian he had encountered, her lips were stained like wine and plump like the sweet berries from his youth. Her eyes though, were the most intriguing feature, almond shape orbs of liquid gold seemed to glow in their intensity. Her hair was as dark as the night sky and fell in riotous waves around her slender form._

_However he was caught off guard by the two catlike ears that protruded from her head._

"_You do know that it is a punishable offense for a human to be in the Garden of the Pharaoh without a royal escort do you not?" her voice was melodic and teasing as she bent to smell the blossoms that littered the garden. She stood and stared directly at him, "Come forward human."_

_Her voice was soft, but the tone left no room for argument and Stiles felt himself moving forward. The sight of her tail once again caught Stiles off guard, but whomever's body he was inhabiting didn't flinch at all._

_He zoned in on the necklace she was wearing, the crest was something he'd seen before, and his body immediately dropped to one knee, bowing before the beauty, "Forgive me my lady, I knew it is forbidden to be here unaccompanied, but I could not resist its magnificence."_

_She chuckled softly and placed her hands on his shoulders, prodding him to rise, "Fear not human, your secret is safe with me, and you now have an escort, so at ease." She smiled up at him, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight._

_Up close he was able to study her catlike features, beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. Legends of the beauty of this exotic nonhuman race had been told far and wide, but every description failed to do them justice. Stiles stared in awe, this creature looked like a feline version of Arsimei._

"_What is your name human? And how did you recognize me as a member of the royal house? I am not wearing anything to reveal me as such." she cocked her head in curiosity, as she studied his features as well._

"_My name is Soren," he bowed once more, taking her hand and kissing her soft skin, he smiled charmingly as she blushed, "Your necklace with the seal of Ahmun Ra gave your title away." He reached for a blossom which had just fallen from its bush and inhaled its fragrant scent._

_She looked down and quickly tucked the crest away, her blush deepening, "Soren," his name rolled off her tongue with ease, "You are the human prince's prized captain are you not?"_

"_I am honored that you know of me, Petal" Her blushed deepened at the nickname and he bowed once more, presenting her with the blossom, "Yes I am the commander of the human army." He walked beside her as they lazily toured the garden, proud of himself for the lingering blush on her cheeks._

"_You are a great strategist, I hear that you are even close friends with the Lycan and Vampiric captains as well."_

_He nodded, "Yes, Logan and Drake are two of my best friends." Stiles stared at the woman in this strange catlike form, completely enchanted by her beauty, "We grew up training together, I would not be the warrior I am today if it weren't for training with them."_

_She smiled although there was a lingering sadness to it, "I trust I am not being to forward in saying that I hope someday the need for armies and captains is no more. We should be helping one another, not trying to conquer each other."_

"_I agree my lady; I really hope that this peace summit your people have called is the first of many."_

_Her smile warmed, "I have a feeling with the great human captain Soren seeing eye to eye with my liege that it will be." She winked, before looking to the palace, "Now if you'll excuse me, I really should be getting some sleep, tomorrow is an important day for us all." She nodded to two Mai guards, speaking to them in their native tongue. "Feel free to stay in the gardens as long as you desire. No one will bother you." She turned to leave._

"_Thank you Petal," he bowed deeply, "Sleep well."_

_Looking over her shoulder she offered him a soft smile, her cheeks flushed in a soft pink once more, "Sweet dreams Soren."_

_He could tell he was smiling like a fool as he watched her walk away. It wasn't until she disappeared behind the palace doors that he realized he'd never gotten her name._

Stiles woke up and shook his head as pieces of his dream began to fade away, no matter how hard he struggled to hold on to it, before he fully came to the only memory of it that remained was the vibrant gold eyes of the beautiful catlike creature.

His phone chimed before he could grasp any more of his dream, shaking the fog from his head, he checked the device, a text from Arsimei.

_**Sorry to bother you so early, but could I get a ride to school today?**_

_**-Arsimei**_

Stiles smiled before tapping out a response,

**Of course, text me your address and I'll be by at 7:40 :]**

* * *

><p>Stiles pulled up to Arsimei's house, and stared in awe, he had always driven by this large manor type home, but had never really realized who lived there. It would make sense that Rosalinda Mata would own the home, after all she owned the most successful and exclusive restaurant in Beacon Hills. Getting out and walking to the door, he knocked softly, not knowing if Arsimei's aunt was already up and if she wasn't he didn't want to wake her.<p>

The door opened to reveal Arsimei in black tights and a long lavender tank, with a tight white camisole underneath. "You're early," she grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him in, "Good," she led him to the kitchen, where a grandmotherly woman was busy making breakfast, "Do you drink coffee?"

Stiles stared in awe at the spread in front of him, "Um, yea, but only the sugary Starbucks stuff."

Arsimei smirked and said something in a language he didn't understand to the woman before heading to a super elaborate coffee machine. "Sit down Stiles, you have time to eat before school."

"Huh, oh yea, um…" he looked back towards the door, "Scott's waiting in the backseat."

Arsimei whipped around, her hair flaring out, sending the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo in his direction, "Well don't leave him out there! Magda made more than enough to feed a small army." She bit into a piece of bacon as she reached for 3 to go cups.

Stiles got up and opened the door waving for Scott to come in, Scott jogged up to the house, "You sure this is ok?"

"Dude, you have to check this spread out." Stiles lead him back to the kitchen.

"Scott!" Arsimei smiled as she placed two plates down at the island counter, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you in the car!" she ushered the boys to sit, "Now, don't insult Magda by not eating," she kissed the elderly woman's cheek, "I need to finish getting ready," she handed them each a fork, "I'll be back down in 5!"

The boys drooled at the food in front of them, "Ju go to eschool with Ms. Arsimei?"

Five minutes later Arsimei came skipping down the stairs, she had swiped some mascara on, thrown her hair into a loose bun, pulled on a pair of knee high grey boots and a matching cable knit sweater.

The food nearly fell out of Stiles' mouth as he stared at her, she walked towards them like a model on a runway and Scott had to elbow him to pull it together.

Arsimei poured the steaming hot beverages from the super fancy coffee machine into the three to go mugs before kissing Magda on the cheek, "You ready boys?" she handed each of them a drink. She laughed softly as they shoved the last of the food into their mouths and took their plates to the sink and rinsed them.

"_They are very well trained Simi."_ Magda chuckled, nodding to the boys in thanks, "Yus case ju get hungry." She handed each of them a brown paper bag, the boys opened them and nearly drooled once again.

"I love you." Stiles whispered before hugging Magda.

Scott nodded, "Agreed." He hugged the older chef as well.

Magda blushed, _"Hugs from two handsome young men in one day, my oh my."_ She whispered to Arsimei who laughed outright. _"Here my darling,"_ she handed Arsimei a pink lunch bag, _"Have a good day!"_

"Thanks Magda!" Arsimei kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her bag and a grey hat. "Let's go." She linked her arms with the boys and the trio walked out together.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to come to the game on Friday?" Stiles leaned on the locker next to Arsimei's, waiting for her to grab the books she'd need for the first two classes of the day.<p>

"Game?" she looked over at him as she grabbed her books out, "Football season doesn't start for another couple of weeks. Soccer played Saturday, basketball plays tomorrow, and baseball is non existent here." She smiled closing her locker, "Unless of course you were talking about the schools nationally ranked lacrosse team's season opener." Her smile turned to into a smirk.

Stiles stared at her, mouth agape, "Marry me."

Arsimei laughed, the sound was melodic and utterly feminine, "Oh honey," she leaned in, her lips brushing his ear as she ran a hand down his chest, "What makes you think you could handle me?" her voice was breathless and made every molecule in his being come alive. She sauntered off down the hall, looking back over her shoulder at him, "You're not going to make me find," She pulled out her schedule, "Mr. Roucher's class all by myself are you?" She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Stiles scrambled after her, like a puppy wanting to play.

* * *

><p>Ok, so there you have it another chapter, and another glimpse into Arsimei's past. I still haven't decided if I'm going to incorporate Lydia into this fic or not... she might just be a small mention here or there. As I stated before I'm mostly done with this story, I have the beginning, the middle and the end done, it's filling in the other bits that's proving to be a little difficult as my muse likes to take tangents all over the place.<p>

I've posted a link to Arsimei's outfit on my profile page... and my profile avatar is what I imagine Arsimei to look like.

Thanks to the 4 people that have reviewed! Reviews make my day! And you're right Sara Evans! Good guess! Although I'm totally broken hearted that they canceled it!

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Review please!

September 17, 2011  
>2:05pm<p> 


	5. Women Don't Like Questions

I don't own Teen Wolf, duh.

**I Will Remember You**  
>Chapter 4: Women Don't Like Questions<br>_Dreams/Thoughts  
><strong>LyricsText**_

* * *

><p><em>Stiles took in his surroundings; once again he was back in the same strange dream from a few nights ago. This time however it was dawn and the sun was just barely beginning to stretch across the sky, chasing the stars to the other end of the heavens.<em>

_Getting out of bed he became accustom to feeling this body's emotions, hearing Soren's thoughts in his head as if they were his own. It surprised Stiles to learn that just a few hours had passed in this dream world that he was in._

_Moving to the balcony of the room he was in, he looked out at the magnificent garden that he had been in the night before, with the radiant beauty whose name he had yet to learn._

_Deciding to take a walk in the gardens, figuring the rising sun would look magnificent through the trees, he got dressed and headed towards the Garden of the Pharaoh._

_Nodding in greeting to the same guards from the night before, they nodded in return, not bothering to stop him. Whomever he had encountered the night before obviously held some sort of power with the royal house for the guards to listen to her._

_He had been strolling through the garden in hopes of once again meeting with his Petal when the sounds of a female struggling caught his attention. Dashing off towards the sound, he broke through the clearing and saw red; it was the beauty from the night before that was in distress._

_A much larger blond male was circling his Petal like a panther, ready to attack, Stiles could feel the fury within grow as the blond lurched forward, capturing her in his grasp, she struggled to get free, and whatever anger he felt paled in comparison to what his host body felt._

_Before he was aware of what was going on, he had charged forward, tackling the offender to the ground, he had caught both parties so off guard that the blond creature who had been attacking his Petal gazed up at him with wide confused eyes._

_Stiles was surprised to find that his sword was unsheathed and pointing directly at the blonds' jugular. A soft hand on his shoulder drew his attention to his Petal who was trying and failing to hide a smile._

"_Soren, it's ok," there was laughter in her voice as she pulled him up to his feet and off of the blond. "This is Kale, my best friend, he was just showing me some defensive moves." She explained. "Although perhaps I should be learning from you instead." Her eyes sparkled playfully._

_Eyes widening he turned to the blond who surprisingly didn't look offended at all, "I'm so sorry, I thought that you were attacking Petal here." He extended his hand, "Soren, Captain of the human army."_

"_Kale, second in command of our army." He shook Stiles hand, before smirking as his eyes darted to the beauty "I wouldn't dare attack Petal," he turned to face Stiles once again, "So you're the one that she's been gushing about all morning, the one who kept her out so late last night."_

"_Kale!" Petal shrieked before punching the blond in the shoulder. She turned to face Stiles, cheeks a soft shade of pink, "You'll have to forgive him, I think that when you tackled him, he suffered a blow to the head." She began to push Kale towards the gates of the garden, back to the palace._

_Stiles laughed, "Do not worry Petal, if I had anyone to gush to, I would've gushed about you all morning as well." She turned to face him and smiled, biting her lip as he approached her taking her hand in his, "I have thought of nothing but you since we met last night." Her blush deepened, "Is it weird to feel this way after just a few hours of knowing one another?"_

_She looked up and him, her warm golden eyes sparkling with a mystery he couldn't quite uncover, as she smiled almost cryptically, "Sometimes you just know when someone is going to be an important part of your life."_

_He smiled at her in return, he opened his mouth to say more, but Kale interrupted the two, "Come on Petal," Kale smirked at the nickname once more, "I have to get you back to the palace before they notice you're missing and send out a search party."_

_Kale began to pull her away and Stiles felt her fingers begin to slip out of his hand, lurching forward in an attempt to keep contact with the beauty, he could feel Soren smile as she squeezed his hand and opened her mouth to reply. _

_**So many years come and gone  
>And still the memory is strong<br>One word we never could learn  
>Goodbye<strong>_

_**Our love is frozen in time  
>I'll be your champion and you will be mine<br>I will remember you…**_

"And that oldie but goodie was by Amy Grant, a good mellow way to wake up and start the day! I'm Deejay Deana Jayne and you're listening to the Double D-J morning show. And now, a dedication from Lydia Martin to her boyfriend, Captain Jackson Whitmore, win big tonight baby!"

Stiles shut off his alarm just as Party Rock Anthem came on. Sitting up in bed he wracked his brain struggling to remember the dream. This time, he was able to retain a bit more of it; he could remember those intoxicating golden eyes, and the most adorable soft pink blush.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday, and although Arsimei's garage rivaled any high end dealership, she enjoyed riding with Stiles, he was at her door every morning at 7:15; Magda would have breakfast ready, and the three of them would eat together, Scott and her aunt Rosalinda had even joined them yesterday. But it was the few minutes that she and Stiles were alone on the drive to and from school that she cherished the most. Sometimes they didn't even talk, just sang along to the radio, or sat in a comfortable silence. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to do that with anyone, just sit peacefully with one another without any awkwardness.<p>

There was a definite attraction going on between the two of them, the pull was obvious to everyone around them, she had seen the sly looks in Scott and Allison's expressions, as if they knew it was only a matter of time before she and Stiles made it official.

Ever since the other day at the lockers when he asked her about tonight's lacrosse game, he hadn't brought up the prospect of anything date-like and Arsimei was beginning to wonder if he ever would.

Turning in her seat to face him, she got straight to the point, patience was never a virtue she was all that fond of anyway…

"Are you not attracted to me?" Arsimei questioned as Stiles dropped her off at home, causing the teenager to swerve more sharply into the driveway than he intended as he looked to her about the absurdity of the question.

"Do you have any idea how insane that question is?" Stiles stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"Well," she leaned over and ran her fingers over his shaved head, absentmindedly playing with his right ear, "Are you ever going to ask me out?"

"What?" Stiles couldn't believe what she was implying.

"Invite me out after the game."

Stiles stared at her in awe, _I love this woman,_ "Would you like to go out with me after the game tonight?"

She studied him for a moment, "Women don't like questions."

Pausing for a beat, Stiles tried again, "Come out with me after the game."

Pursing her lips, she shook her head, "Too demanding,"

"Come out with me after the game?" He raised a hopeful grin.

Smirking slightly, there was humor in her voice as she shook her head yet again, "Still a question."

Her smirk melted into a smile as Stiles thought of a way to ask her out without actually asking her out. She found his 'thinking' face absolutely adorkable.

A few moments passed before he turned to face her, a nervous determination lingering in his eyes, "I'm going out for ice-cream after the game, if you'd care to join me."

Smiling in satisfaction she nodded "Well done," she gave his knee a pat and moved to get out of the car.

"Wait," he leaned over the seat, stretching as far to the passenger side as his seatbelt would allow, "Does that mean yes?"

"How can I say yes to a question that was never asked?" she smiled slyly, eyes sparkling playfully as walked away, throwing a wink over her shoulder before she went inside.

Stiles sat there in his jeep, unsure of what to make of the girl who made his heart beat like no other. He was so lost in thought that the sound of his phone chiming caught him off guard, and he released a totally manly yelp as he fumbled with the device.

Unable to stop the smile from taking over his face, he looked back to the house before driving off, tossing his phone to the passenger seat, the message showed clearly before the screen faded to black.

_**Ice-cream sounds wonderful. Good luck tonight, I'll be in the stands cheering you on! :)**_

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised it took you this long to seek me out." Arsimei didn't even turn around as he approached her. "One would think that you were ignoring me." Her eyes didn't leave the lacrosse field as the lycan sat beside her.<p>

"I honestly didn't believe that you were here, I thought I was seeing things." He too stared out at the game keeping her in his peripherals. "It wouldn't be the first time I thought you were in town and went crazy trying to find you."

This time she smiled and faced him, "What makes you think I wasn't in town all those other times?" she turned back to the game, cheering softly as Stiles body checked a kid into the ground.

"Why are you here now?"

Mei sighed, "You know why." She spared him a sideways glance, "Four people are dead, and we risk exposure, you had to know I'd be coming." She waved flirtatiously to Stiles who gave her a panicked look at the sight of Derek next to her. "How much do they know?" she nodded towards the two teenaged boys who were now blatantly ignoring the game and staring back in their direction.

"Scott? He doesn't know much, in fact I think that Stiles knows more than him, that kids done his research on my kind." Derek shoved his hands into his pockets, noting the soft smile on Mei's face at the mention of Scott's best friend.

"And what of the Alpha, the one causing all this trouble? Any clue at all who it is?"

"No," Derek growled in frustration, the sound causing the people around them to look in their direction.

"Excuse me!" Mei smiled, a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks, as she patted her chest, feigning a burp, "I shouldn't have had those two Cokes before the game." She buried her face in Derek's shoulder in mock embarrassment.

"Ah," He threw an arm around her shoulders, giving the crowd the impression of two love birds, "This brings back memories." He kissed the top of her head, "They're all focused on the game now."

Mei looked up, confirming that everyone was once again watching the game, she jabbed a finger into his side, "Jerk." She glared, but there was no malice in it.

Derek smiled down at her before sobering, "He killed my sister, and I can't even find out who he is." He looked back at the field, "I trust you already know that the Argents are here."

Mei nodded as she spotted Allison in the crowd and waved to her new friend, "Yes, it creates an interesting predicament that the youngest in the long line of illustrious hunters is in love with her prey." The whistle blew causing both creatures to cringe at the loud noise, "Bring Scott to see me in an hour." She turned to leave, "He can sense that there's something not entirely human about me, and we need to let him know what's going on."

"What of Stiles and the girl?"

Mei shook her head, "No, I don't want to involve Stiles, and as for the girl, I want to observe a little more before I make my decision on what to do with the Argent clan."

**0~0~0**

Stiles watched as Mei walked away from Derek, the elder lycan watching as she disappeared among the mass of students heading towards the parking lot. "I swear to God, if he hurts her, I'll find a way to hurt him." Stiles growled, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Dude, I think he heard you." Scott's ears zoned in on Derek's dark laughter.

"I don't care," Stiles stared Derek down from across the field, "He needs to leave her out of this."

_Impressive_ Derek's voice was clear as day in Scott's ears, _Your little sidekick has a spine._ He smirked, _meet me at my place in half an hour._ Derek turned to leave, _oh, and this isn't a request._ He threw over his shoulder before he too disappeared into the darkness.

Scott turned to his best friend, "Derek wants me to meet him at his house in half an hour." He grabbed his gear bag and headed towards the locker room, "I think it has something to do with the non human I keep sensing."

"Well, you go have a fun romp in the woods with Derek," Stiles slapped Scott on the shoulder, a dazed smile on his face, "while I go on my date with Arsimei."

"So, it's a date now?" Scott laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of, I mean meeting up for ice-cream is a date like thing right?"

Scott laughed once more, amused that for once Stiles was the one clueless when it came to the opposite sex, "Yea it is."

"Yes, and enjoy this one shot you have with her while it lasts, because when you screw this up, and you _will_ screw this up, she'll move on to a real man," Jackson called out from the other end of the aisle causing most of the players to laugh, "She is way too hot for you Stiles, and she'll figure that out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Don't you have a date with Stiles right now?" was the first thing out of Scott's mouth when Arsimei opened the door.<p>

Smiling inwardly at the beta's protectiveness over his best friend Arsimei welcomed the two lycans in, "I had to cancel on him, what's going on in your world is much more important than what's going on in mine." She led them into the living room.

Taking in the huge manor, with its ancient looking artifact along the walls Scott turned to face Arsimei, eyes piercing hers, "You're not human are you?" Scott took the offered seat.

She looked to Derek who chuckled, "Correct," she smiled before shifted into her true form.

Scott stared in awe at the creature before him, Arsimei had grown about 6 inches and had taken on very catlike features. She looked like a literal cat-woman, complete with ears and a tail.

"I am not human." She turned to face Scott, giggling at his shocked expression, "Which is another reason why I can't let this flirtation with Stiles go anywhere, it wouldn't be fair to him, but we'll get to that later." She took a seat across from him, "Right now you need a crash course in the history of mythical beings."

Scott looked at her in confusion, "Say what?"

"A long time ago, humans and non-humans lived together peacefully, there were 5 major groups; Humans, Lycan, Vampire, Jackal and Mai. The Mai were the most secretive and the most revered of all the creatures. All five groups lived peaceful lives until the Jackals turned on everyone, and began attacking the other groups. Humans were hit the hardest, as they were unable to protect themselves against a supernatural power. The other four groups tried to rally together, to fight the jackals, and an alliance was formed between Humans, Lycans, Vampires and Mai." Scott looked mildly confused as he processed the information.

"What are Mai?"

"They're an ancient Egyptian race of catlike people, descended from the Goddess Basset herself." Derek spoke up, before nodding to Arsimei to continue.

"During the alliance negotiations, the Mai princess met and fell in love with the captain of the human army. They were happy and in love, but the Vampires grew restless, knowing that the joining of the Mai and Humans would mean that the humans would fall under Mai protection, and as such penalties against Vampires for killing humans would likely result in the true death. So they switched sides. They broke the bonds of their treaty and sided with the jackals and sought out someone who would curse the union between the Mai princess and her human love."

"The curse was meant to prevent the princess from being with anyone, but what no one knew is that she is the life force for her entire race, and in cursing her, he also cursed every single one of her people. The saving grace for the Mai is that the princess absorbed most of the curse, so Mai can only be with other Mai. To be with a human would cause paralysis, or even death."

"And what of the princess?" Scott was enthralled with the story like a child with a fairytale at bedtime.

"She cannot be with anyone, Mai or otherwise." Derek explained as Arsimei got a faraway look in her eyes, "Her kiss is lethal to anyone not Mai, and even then, there are very few Mai strong enough to survive the curse of her kiss, for most Mai it can cause a 24 hour near paralytic state, which has the capability of killing them. She prefers not to take the risk, so she wonders the world alone, has done so for nearly 3 millennia."

"The curse was cast on the eve of her wedding," Arsimei came back to the present, "not knowing of her curse, the Mai princess wed her human love, their first kiss as husband and wife was their last, it killed him instantly. War broke out between the Mai and humans, and the princess was forced into hiding. Once the Mai princess learned of the jackal and vampires treachery she hunted them down and made them pay for her heartache. She then became a type of vigilante, going around and keeping order between all beings, eventually forcing all of the various beings into hiding."

Arsimei met Scott's eyes, her golden orbs suddenly looked weary and tired, "Cursed to roam the world alone, over time, the Mai princess went from vigilante to overseer of all mythical beings, she is the judge, jury and executioner of any and all conflicts. She shows up when trouble arises, especially when a being threatens to expose our world to the humans."

"So, what you're saying is that because of this alpha and his killing spree, this Mai princess is going to come and regulate?" Scott scratched his head. Arsimei looked to Derek who simply gave her a look as if to say 'you see what I've been dealing with?'

"Not exactly," she silenced Derek with a look, "I was sent ahead to feel out the situation, and I have concluded that while this matter is grave, it does not warrant her appearance, I think that the three of us can solve this one." She looked to Scott, "You have a connection to the Alpha, I will help you hone your skills so that you can use your connection to find him. Your sense of smell is quite refined, you picked up on me quite quickly, I was quite impressed." She smiled, "However if I had wanted to stay hidden, you never would've known I'm not human."

"Your scent is pretty distinctive, I'm pretty sure I would've figured you out." Scott replied a little smugly.

"You didn't sniff me out when we were in History together." Arsimei laughed before shifting back to her human form, "Sniff me out, I dare you to smell something off."

Scott leaned in and breathed deeply, he looked to Derek in shock, "That's amazing," he stared at Arsimei with wide eyes, "You smell completely human!"

Arsimei nodded, "Told ya," she looked to the clock, "Well it's getting late, and I don't want to keep you tied up much longer, I do believe Allison is waiting for you is she not?"

Scott nodded enthusiastically, "Just be careful around her Scott, she can never know what you are until we find out where her allegiance lies." Arsimei pierced him with a stare, "Same thing for Stiles, I'm glad that you have a human to help you through this difficult transition in your life, but you have to be careful around him as well."

"Stiles would never betray me." Scott was quick to defend his best friend.

Mei smiled, "I know," her expression turned serious, "but it's not him I'm worried about, you're still so very new to this and you haven't mastered your control over your killer animal half yet. I know that you two think you can handle your lycan side during a full moon, but I'd feel much better if you came to me on the next full moon, Derek and I will help you control the beast, and fight the Alpha's call." Her eyes searched his, "Please."

Scott nodded, "Ok, anything to make sure those that I love stay safe."

"Good!" Mei clapped her hands together, "It's settled, next Wednesday you come here," she stood to usher the two boys to the door. "Thanks for meeting with me Scott." She reached out and shook his hand. "And I hope it goes without saying that you can't tell Stiles anything about what I really am." Scott opened his mouth to argue, "I'm serious Scott, there's a reason the Mai have remained out of the pages of history, we conceal ourselves very well, we keep ourselves separate from humans for a reason."

Grumbling Scott nodded, "I hate lying to him."

"You won't be lying; you'll just be omitting certain details about my life." She smiled sadly at him, "I know you didn't ask for this life," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "and I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't, keeping a secret of this magnitude is incredibly difficult, but for the safety of those around you, you have to."

Scott sighed heavily, "Alright, I won't tell him," he looked at Mei, "But you should, he was really looking forward to tonight, and I don't need my heightened senses to know that he's devastated." Arsimei looked away, "I don't mean to make you feel bad, but he's my best friend, and I trust him with my life. I know you haven't known him very long, but I can tell that you trust him too." Scott smiled softly, "He can handle the truth."

Arsimei nodded, offering a small smile in return, "I'll consider it." She turned to Derek, "Make sure he gets home ok." Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Arsimei just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he grumbled although there was no real annoyance to it, "Come on pup, I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Now you know what Arsimei is and why she feels such a strong connection to Stiles. Sorry it took me so long to update, real life got in the way.<p>

Not gonna lie, I totally stole the whole "ask me out" dialogue from The Tourist.

Is anyone else excited about a 24 episode season 2?

**October 9, 2011**  
><strong>12:30pm<strong>


	6. Three Conditions

I don't own Teen Wolf, duh.

**I Will Remember You**  
>Chapter 5: Three Conditions<br>_Voice mail  
>Foreign Language<em>

* * *

><p>Stiles stared at the ceiling, he knew he should be out celebrating the teams win, especially since he had played a key role in that victory, however the voice mail that had been left while he was showering destroyed any will to party.<p>

"_Stiles, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I have to cancel on tonight, I'm sure you'll have more fun celebrating with your friends without a girl there anyway. I'll see you in class on Monday."_

No explanation given as to why she couldn't go, nor had she made plans to reschedule, just a straight up rejection. His brilliant mind turned against him as he began imagining different scenarios, all of them ended with Arsimei in the arms of Jackson, yet another reason for Stiles to resent the popular jock.

"Stiles!" his dad's voice pierced through the home, "You have a visitor."

Checking the time Stiles rolled his eyes, only 10pm; Scott must have done something stupid on his date with Allison for him to come over this early. Trudging downstairs, he followed the sound of his father's voice to the living room.

"So, you're new to town?" Stiles paused, why the hell would his dad be asking Scott if he was new to town? Unless he brought Allison with him, _oh hell no!_

"Yea, I just moved here last week. I'm originally from Egypt," Arsimei's voice brought the stupidest grin to Stiles' face, "Alexandria to be precise, my parents sent me to live with my aunt because of all the political turmoil going on in Egypt right now."

Stiles entered the room, there sitting on the couch across from his dad was Arsimei, she stood when she noticed him, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I know I probably should've called first, but my phone died" she held out her dead phone, "and the crisis at my Aunts restaurant was really more of a minor issue and had I known I never would've cancelled on you, and I was hoping since it's not too late and it is a Friday," she looked to his dad who nodded, "that you still wanted to go get ice cream?" She looked shyly at him and bit her lip.

The smile that graced Stiles' face was enough to quell her doubts about seeking the enigmatic boy out. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she should keep her distance, but she found it hard to stay away, especially when he smiled at her like he was doing now.

Stiles smiled, finding her standing there biting her lip all too adorable. "Yea, let me just grab my keys." He turned quickly and walked right into the doorway, blushing in embarrassment he turned back to face Arsimei, "We-uh-just installed this wall."

Her giggle was melodic and Stiles smiled once more before darting up the stairs to retrieve his wallet and keys.

Stiles nearly tripped over the mess in his room as he rushed to get ready. He didn't want to leave his dad alone with Arsimei for longer than necessary, or he'd come downstairs to an embarrassing slide show of his baby pictures.

He was back downstairs in a flash, "Ready?"

Mei nodded, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Stilinsky," she shook the sheriffs' hand.

"You too Mei." He smiled warmly at the young woman, "You make sure to tell me if he gives you any trouble now."

Stiles gaped, as Mei giggled once more, "I will." She smiled at Stiles, "Although I don't think I have to worry about that," The sheriff noted the affection in the young girl's gaze, "your son is an absolute gem."

Stiles blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll be back by curfew." Stiles ushered Arsimei out of the house.

"Good night Mr. Stilinsky." Arsimei waved as Stiles lead her to his jeep.

Once they were on their way, Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry about my dad."

Mei just smiled at him, "Nothing to apologize for, he's really nice."

"That's a first." He murmured under his breath.

"Why, does he usually not approve of the girls you bring home?" she questioned, all while wondering how many girls had been brought home before her.

"No!" Stiles turned to her eyes wide, surprised that she had heard him, "That so didn't come out right, my dad usually gives everyone his version of the Spanish Inquisition, or as the few friends I have, have come to call it, The Stilinsky Inquisition." His eyes returned to the road. "You're the first girl that's ever come over, unless you count Vicki Meyerson for a fifth grade science project."

They both blushed at the newly revealed information. "So," Stiles broke the silence, "Did you have your heart set on ice cream, or are you open to other options?"

Arsimei narrowed her eyes playfully, "What did you have in mind?" her smile sultry.

"There's a party at Danny's house celebrating the win…" He stopped at an intersection, "Would you mind making an appearance?" his voice trailed off, hope lingering in its timbre.

Arsimei smiled, "On three conditions," they turned to face one another. "First, I fully expect to have our ice-cream date rescheduled."

Stiles smile was brilliant and caused butterflies she long thought had died to burst to life and flutter in her tummy. "I think that can be arranged," he reached for her hand, playing with her fingers, "what else?"

"Take me home to change, I'm dressed for ice cream, not partying."

Stiles finally took what she was wearing in and smiled, "You look amazing the way you are."

"Thanks," Arsimei blushed as she looked down at her attire, the jeans and crimson tank she had worn to the game were cute, but not stylish, "But this is my first party, I want to make a good impression, I promise I won't take more than 10 minutes." She turned her puppy dog eyes on him and he laughed and nodded, unable to resist. She giggled happily as he turned in the direction of her house.

"Done," he pressed on the gas, "And the last thing?"

"Don't leave my side?" she laced their fingers, "I don't want to be fed to the wolves." She inwardly laughed at the flash of panic that crossed his face at her word choice.

Nodding enthusiastically, he smiled, "Deal."

* * *

><p>The party was already in full swing when they arrived at Danny's house, parking down the street Arsimei bounced in excitement, "I've never been to a high-school house party before." She admitted as they walked towards the house.<p>

"I haven't been to many, I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity." He confessed, causing Arsimei to stop, she gently tugged his hand so he turned to face her,

"Stiles, whether you realize it or not, you're better than everyone in there." Her eyes reflected the stars and Stiles could do nothing but nod along with her.

The moment was broken when someone looped their arms around the pair, effectively dividing them, "Stiles, buddy!" Jackson smiled, "You made it! We were beginning to think you weren't going to come!" he turned to Arsimei, "And, Mei, you are looking absolutely delicious tonight."

The lacrosse captain's eyes swept the length of her body, despite the fact that it was about 50 degrees out, she was wearing a gray pleated skirt with matching knee high boots, a white cashmere tank and an olive green letterman sweater.

Lifting his arm off of her, she pulled Stiles away, "Thanks Jackson," she smiled pleasantly before turning to Stiles, "Let's go get a drink shall we?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist Stiles pulled her to him and headed inside, "You never cease to amaze me." He whispered, his lips brushing her temple as they maneuvered through the crowd and out to the back where several students danced to the music that was pumping from the surround sound system wired into the backyard.

The bubblegum pop song changed to something with a better beat and Arsimei squealed, "I love this song!" she started bouncing to the beat, "Lets dance!" she attempted to pull Stiles to the dance area.

"Um, I'm good, I'll just find Scott, but you go dance," Arsimei pouted, "Trust me, it's better that I stick to being a wallflower."

Intertwining their fingers, "Remember condition number three?" she looked up at him from beneath lush lashes, "Please?" she nibbled her bottom lip, "One song?"

Unable to say no, Stiles sighed dramatically before nodding, but he smiled wide as Arsimei dragged him out to the floor.

If she hadn't already cemented her spot as the new it girl on campus, the way she moved on the dance floor definitely sealed the deal. Girls watched in jealousy as Arsimei moved with a grace none of them could even hope to posses to the beat of the song.

Stiles stood stiff, inwardly panicking as the rest of the crowd watched wondering what the hell a girl so hot was doing dancing with him. A few of the more popular jocks sidled up to her, attempting to lure her away from him. But she just laughed and shook her head, remaining at his side.

She looked up at Stiles and leaned into his body, "Feel the rhythm," her lips brushed his ear, and the warmth of her breath was a stark contrast to the cold evening that sent pleasurable tingles running down his spine. "Find the beat, "She pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Just let go."

The song changed once more and this beat was more primal than the songs before, the rhythm of the bass was addicting, calling more people out to the dance floor. Arsimei's eyes seemed to glow as she continued to dance, the current song bringing out an even more sultry side to the exotic brunette.

Something about the way she was moving, and the beat of the song called to Stiles, and before he realized what he was doing, he was dancing with her, his body mirroring her movements flawlessly. She smiled up at him, mild surprise lingering in the golden depths of her eyes, "You've been holding out on me." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing their bodies closer together.

Stiles just stared in amazement at the way his body seemed to know exactly how to move, like his body had learned the moves to this erotic dance that his brain couldn't quite remember.

"Is that Stiles out there dancing?" Allison looked to the dance floor, where several people had stopped to watch a single couple dance.

"Stiles? No way, he doesn't know how to dance, he's got two left feet!" Scott exclaimed as he looked in the direction Allison was pointing. "Holy shit, it _is_ Stiles." Scott stared in amazement as Stiles danced in perfect rhythm with Arsimei.

"They look like they've been dancing together their whole lives." Allison breathed, noting to herself the way the two of them looked like they were in their own world, eyes never leaving one another's.

Stiles couldn't believe everything that was happening, had he really scored the winning goal tonight? Was he really at one of Danny's epic parties and not hiding from Jackson for fear of being thrown out? Was he really on the dance floor doing the vertical expression of a horizontal desire with the hottest girl in school? Was the hottest girl in school really here with him?

Arsimei giggled and broke him out of his thoughts, "What's going on in that head of yours?" she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the music slowed.

Wrapping his arms tentatively around her waist he looked down at her, "Is this real?" he watched as she cocked her head to the side in confusion, reminding him strangely enough of a curious kitten, "Are you really here dancing with me? Did everything really happen tonight? Or did I take a mean hit to the head during the game and am currently unconscious in the hospital?"

Her laughter was musical as it rang out across the garden, drawing a few glances in their direction. "Oh Stiles," She shook her head and tugged on his ear, "Feel that?" her eyes sparkled with mischief as he nodded, "Then you're not dreaming are you?" she rested her head on his chest, taking comfort in the strong steady beat of his heart.

Stiles smiled as he rested his head on hers, taking in the soft scent of coconut, he knew then and there that he would forever associate the smell of coconut with the beauty in his arms.

"I had a great time tonight Stiles," Arsimei blushed, "Thank you." She smiled shyly at him as they stood on her doorstep. She bit her lip nervously, as he shuffled his feet, "Good night." She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek, his eyes fell shut of their own accord, reveling in the feel of her lips lingering tenderly, and their eyelashes brushing softly.

Stiles cheeks were an adorable shade of pink when she pulled away, "Good night Arsimei." He gave her a goofy smile as he backed away towards his car, stumbling on the step.

She waved coquettishly at him as she stood in the doorway watching as he drove away. Smiling like a teenaged girl in love, she floated inside, leaning against the door and sighing wistfully.

"_You need to be careful Simi."_ Magda's voice broke her out of her little bubble, _"He's a human boy that you cannot get close too."_

Arsimei sighed, "I know, but have you seen him, he looks exactly like Soren."

"Doesn't matter what he looks like Arsimei." Rosalinda came downstairs, "Magda is right. You need to be careful."

Arsimei's eyes flashed dangerously, "Do not forget you answer to me. I know what I am doing."

Rosalinda nodded as she held her hands up in surrender, "I would not presume to tell you what to do Magistrate, I'm just trying to remind you how dangerous getting close to this boy is. I've seen the ancient texts, I know what Soren looks like, and I will not deny that Stiles does look remarkably like Soren, but you cannot afford to forget that he is not."

Taking a deep breath Arsimei nodded, "I know, I know." She sighed, "It's just so unnerving. He promised me that death would not keep us apart, and for 3,000 years it has. I've wandered this world alone for 3,000 years, and never have I ever met someone who embodies Soren like he does." She shook her head and hardened her resolve, "But you're right. He's not Soren, and I have to remember that." She smiled at her two guardians, "I know that you're both just looking out for me, and for that I thank you." She nodded, "I'm going to head to bed," she kissed each one on the cheek, "Good night."

As Arsimei climbed the stairs she couldn't help the tear that escaped, when would Soren come back to her?

* * *

><p>Ok, so it's been a while since I've updated, and thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter, KtCat96, .Uchiha, HannahO'BrienSomeday, LouiseDelilah... sorry it took me so long! To those who reviewed the first few chapters, I hope you're still enjoying the story! If you want to see the outfits I had in mind for Arsimei, I have the links posted in my profile.<p>

I hope the next chapter comes quicker than this one.

Looking forward to the next season! Is it June yet?

Thanks for the love,  
>Athena Kyle<p>

PS Follow me on twitter! MsAthenaKyle

January 21, 2012  
>6:00pm<p> 


	7. Another Glimpse to the Past

**I Will Remember You**  
>Chapter Six: Another Glimpse to the Past<br>_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Stiles was back in the same dream from the week before, except it was like a continuation from where the dream left off. The body that he was in, Soren apparently was on his way to the peace summit, where he would be meeting up with Logan and Drake and the mysterious leader of the Mai army.<em>

_Entering the main chamber he smiled as his friends rose to greet him, "Soren, it's been a while." Logan laughed as they exchanged elaborate handshakes._

"_Yea, been too busy here hanging here with the Mai to bother with us anymore…" Drake joked._

_Soren laughed, "Um, I just got here yesterday losers, it's not like I was here all that early." He took a seat, "So, do either of you know who the Mai captain is?"_

_Both males shook their head, "Nope, it's so rare that the Mai even get involved in our affairs, that I've only seen their army once, and their foot soldiers were so efficient that I never saw their commander." Logan tipped his chair back._

"_I agree, we've had the Mai army come to our aide once, and their foot soldiers are incredible. I met their second in command, a warrior named Kale, whose moves and strategies are impressive; I can only wonder who their leader is." _

_The door opened and all the men whipped their heads around as 3 Mai women came in and set down trays of food and drinks. "The Captain will be with you in a moment, please enjoy some traditional Mai delicacies." The girls giggled, exchanging flirtatious glances before leaving, boosting each mans ego._

"_I'll say one thing for the Mai, their women are gorgeous, rumors of their beauty definitely weren't exaggerated." Logan laughed as he popped a succulent cherry into his mouth._

"_I agree, I met one last night in the gardens." Soren got a faraway look in his eyes, "She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life."_

_Logan and Drake exchanged glances, "I don't believe it." Drake laughed, "In all our years together, you've never once gotten a twinkle in your eye when referring to a woman."_

"_What? You're crazy." Soren sat up straighter, "There's no twinkle, my eyes don't twinkle."_

_This time Logan laughed, "Dude, your eyes are totally twinkling at the mere mention of this mystery woman. I think it's finally happened, I think our little Soren-Poo has fallen in love."_

"_Love? That's ridiculous! I've only met her once, don't even know her name, and who knows if I'll even see her again." Soren threw a grape at the lycan captain, who caught it with ease, "Just because I don't go bragging about my conquests or drool like a fool over every woman I find attractive, doesn't mean I'm incapable of appreciating the beauty of a woman… human or not."_

"_Your sister Delia is going to be crushed that her Soren's first non human crush isn't on her." Logan smirked to Drake._

"_Eh, she'll get over it," Drake shrugged, "besides she knows Soren looks to her like a little sister."_

_A few moments passed and the door opened once again and this time 2 Mai entered, and the sight of the woman before them caused all three men scramble to their feet. Both the lycan and vampire captains' jaws dropped at the enchantress before them._

_Soren smirked before melting into a smile, "Petal, we meet again."_

_The exotic woman returned the smile, "Soren," she nodded before facing the other two men in the room, "Logan, Drake," she shook their hands, "My name is Mei," she smiled, "And this is Kale," she introduced the tall blond Mai at her side, which Soren recognized as one of the guards from the previous night. _

"_I regret to inform you that the captain is caught up in some official business with the royal family. I have been sent as an emissary, and this Kale is second in command, we can either reschedule the meeting for tomorrow, or you can conduct your business with me and we can go ahead as planned." She stared each of the men down, "Do any of you have an issue dealing with a woman?" they shook their heads, "Great, shall we get started?"_

_What seemed like only a moment to Stiles, was actually 3 hours in dream land and before he knew it, all members were rising from the table._

"_We will take your proposal to our princes," Drake spoke for the men, "I don't anticipate any hurdles in getting the Vampire clan to agree to it as well."_

_Logan smiled at her, "Yes, your captain is wise, and your people peaceful and just, I don't see why the Lycans would not agree also."_

"_The humans would be foolish to not accept this offer of peace." Soren bowed, "Please pass along our kudos to your captain. This is a well thought out treaty."_

_Kale smiled as if he knew something they didn't, "You can pass along the thanks yourselves, the Captain wanted me to invite you to an afternoon sparring session, if you are up to it, meet out at the training field at 4."_

Stiles woke up, shaking his head, "This can't be a coincidence, the fact that the Mai catlike woman looks so much like Arsimei, has the same nickname and is from Egypt…" he tossed back the blankets and fired up his laptop. "Alright Mai," he consulted with Lord Google, "what the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>"You care for him don't you," Derek nudged her softly as they watched from stands while the lacrosse team practiced for the big homecoming game against their cross town rivals Bradley Heights.<p>

Not bothering to deny it, Arsimei nodded, "He looks like Soren, exactly like him, the first time I saw him, I thought I'd finally found him again, that he made his way back to me." Her eyes got misty and the lycan could hear the sadness in her voice, "And there's times when he looks at me, like Soren used to, like it's him, but all too soon the moment is gone and he's back to being Stiles, the charming boy who's caught in the middle of a supernatural maelstrom." She sighed, "Even if he was Soren, it wouldn't matter." She stared out at Stiles, zoning in on his heartbeat, the sound comforting to her, "My curse wouldn't allow us to be together anyway, so maybe it's better that he isn't Soren."

Derek nodded, "Humans don't realize how lucky they are to have you on their side, sacrificing everything to protect them."

"Are you trying to suck up to me?" She cast him a sideways glance, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Why?" he returned the smirk, "Is it working?"

Shaking her head, she bit back a laugh, "I have to leave for a few days."

"What? Why?" Derek was immediately on alert.

Sighing sadly, she looked out to the field, the beating of Stiles' heart still pumping strong in her ears, "The San Francisco pride thinks they may have located the Uniter."

Derek's eyes whipped to her, the gravity of the situation sinking in, "But that means,"

"Yup, it means that my time in this realm is coming to an end. I've searched for her for thousands of years." She sighed as she got a far away look in her eyes. "I've been begging for my end since the day I lost Soren," she released a shaky breath as Stiles smiled and waved at her, she waved back, producing a bright but fake smile in return, "but now that it might actually be a possibility, I'll admit I'm scared."

Derek slung an arm around her, "Hey, she might not even be the one," he tried to cheer her up, "I'm sure you'll be around to annoy me for another few decades."

Arsimei mustered an unenthusiastic laugh in response.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I have a meeting with the Argents tonight." She looked to Derek who raised an eyebrow in question, "Nothing violent, just a warning to honor the treaty of hunters."

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Mei and I'm here to meet with Allison regarding our French project." Arsimei smiled at Mrs. Argent.<p>

"Hello dear," Mrs. Argent welcomed her in, "Allison just called and said that she's running a little late, she should be here in a few minutes." She led Arsimei to the living room. "Make your self at home dear, would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you." She admired the ancient bow and arrow above the mantle. "This is gorgeous, 14th century?"

"Girl knows her antiques." A new voice replied and Arsimei turned to face Mr. Argent, "Most folks your age aren't as educated."

Arsimei blushed, "I've always been fascinated by history." She looked to the weapon once more, "It really is quite remarkable, it's in great condition." She turned to face him again, "Hi, my name is Mei and I'm a friend of Allison's, we're working on a French project together." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," He shook her hand, "I have a larger collection in my study if you'd like to see them."

"Really?" Arsimei's eyes lit up, "That would be amazing!" she followed him down the hall.

Once they were in the study, Arsimei closed the door behind them, "Mr. Argent," she purred, her appearance shifting into her true form. "My name is Arsimei Anouke and I know you know who I am."

He turned to her and his eyes widened in fear, "The Magistrate." His voice quivered. "My dad always told me stories about you, but I never believed him."

She stalked towards the desk, taking a seat in the large leather chair she steepled her fingers together. "Well, I assure you that I am very real." She grinned, canines bearing. "However, don't believe everything you've heard about me," she smirked as he relaxed a little, "The truth is so much worse, and much more violent."

"Why are you here?"

"This is your one and only warning, and believe me, warnings aren't usually how I operate, someone called in a favor to protect you, so heed my advice. You know the rules, control your sister, or I will." She stood and stalked over to him, her claws sharp and deadly as the traced his shoulder, "I trust we won't need to discuss this again?"

Mr. Argent nodded just as the door opened, in the blink of an eye Arsimei was on the other side of the room, back in her human form admiring a 16th century rifle, "Your collection is most impressive Mr. Argent."

"Oh no," Allison mock groaned, "Did he drag you in here to bore you to death about the history of weaponry?"

Arsimei laughed, "Not at all, the history rather intrigues me." She turned to face Allison's dad, "Thank you so much for showing me your collection Mr. Argent," she nodded her head, eyes flashing in warning, before following Allison out towards the living room.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Stiles huh?" Allison smiled slyly once they were safely hidden away in her room.<p>

Arsimei blushed shyly, "What about Stiles and I?"

"Are you two dating?" Allison questioned, "You two looked awfully close at Danny's party…"

Arsimei shrugged, "I'm not sure what we're doing." She ran a hand through her hair, "I shouldn't be stringing him along like this, but I can't help it." She looked at Allison, "Have you ever just felt so incredibly drawn to someone it's almost impossible to stay away?"

This time it was Allison's turn to blush, "Yea, that's kind of how I feel about Scott," she smiled fondly before furrowing her brow, "What do you mean string Stiles along?"

Arsimei internally braced herself for the lie that would forever put Stiles out of her reach. "Technically I'm engaged." She kept her features neutral as Allison gasped, "I've been promised to the son of a friend of the family since the day I was born."

"They still do that?!" Arsimei chuckled at Allison's outburst. "I mean, wow,"

"Yea, it's a little weird knowing that I won't ever really have the typical high-school experience because I'm already promised to someone. Usually it doesn't bother me, but I've never met a boy that made me feel anything before Stiles." She looked down and fiddled with her hands, "He makes me question everything I've ever felt, everything I've ever known."

Mei lost herself in thought and Allison let the subject drop, for now.

* * *

><p>So... not sure if anyone is still interested in this. My muse has kind of died much like a certain heroine on the show. Perhaps I can bring her back to life though... no promises.<p>

Stay classy!  
>Athena Kyle<br>=032214=


End file.
